Sale el Sol
by Lunita K
Summary: Sakura  El desafío no es cómo sobrevivir a un corazón roto; es aprender de ello. Este es el momento para enfrentar la realidad y aceptar que nunca más existirá un "nosotros".  OneShot  No apto para amantes de S S.


Sientes la copa entre tus manos y el aire frío golpearte el rostro cada vez más fuerte. Tus mejillas aún están húmedas por las lágrimas que has derramado durante varias horas ya, pero no te importa. Te duele la cabeza y tus ojos se sienten pesados, pero todavía no quieres dormir. Has perdido la noción del tiempo, pero sabes que han pasado muchas horas desde que te paraste en el balcón a mirar hacia el horizonte. Muchas horas desde que te sumergiste en los recuerdos. Mueves la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si negar con un movimiento pudiera retroceder el tiempo y hacerte regresar a aquellos días donde eras completamente feliz.

— _¿Acaso existe otra persona…?_

Cuando le hiciste aquella pregunta tú ya sabías la respuesta. Tú la sabías, porque llevabas días ya sintiendo su lejanía, su confusión. Llevabas días tratando de ignorar esa sombra, tratando de tapar el sol con un dedo, tratando de ignorar aquello que podría hacerte tan infeliz.

—…_Sí._

Cierras los ojos ante la fuerza de aquel recuerdo y sientes cómo más lágrimas caen por tus mejillas. No te importa, hoy es tu día para llorar, así que ni te inmutas por limpiarte el rostro. Llevas meses tratando de enterrar ese recuerdo, pero hoy por fin lo dejas salir. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces? Unos cinco o seis meses ya. ¿Qué más da si te permites un poco de dolor? Finalmente, lo necesitas.

—_Perdóname. De verdad perdóname. Yo nunca quise hacerte sufrir. _

En ese momento creíste en sus palabras. Aún las crees, de hecho. Sabes que él nunca haría nada para hacerte daño, aún si se lo propusiera. Él te amó tanto, que sabes que se siente miserable por herirte así. Y eso te consuela un poco, aunque también te frustra porque quisieras regresar a ese tiempo donde eran felices juntos.

—_A veces, Shaoran, a veces… tenemos que hacerle daño a las personas para poder ser felices, aunque no queramos. Aunque no esté en nuestra naturaleza._

Todavía te preguntas de dónde sacaste las fuerzas para formular aquella frase. En ese momento te hubiera gustado gritarle, insultarlo, decirle lo miserable que era por romperte el corazón. Pero no. Tú decidiste comportarte serenamente, tratando de decirle las palabras que lo confortaran en ese momento.

—_Te juro que no ha sucedido nada entre ella y yo. Es solo que… no sé. Es tan diferente._

Eso también lo creíste. Estás segura de que nunca te fue infiel con ella. Simplemente sabes que la relación no daba para más. Tal vez en ese momento no lo entendieras, pero hoy, tanto tiempo después, sabes que era así. Sabes que eso tenía que pasar.

—_Mientras tú seas feliz, yo estaré bien. Te amo tanto que soy capaz de dejarte ir. _

Casi podías escuchar tu corazón deshaciéndose en pedazos al decir aquellas palabras. Con ellas, estabas renunciando a los sueños de toda una vida juntos, a envejecer al lado del otro, a tener una casa con dos hijos, un perro y un gato. Pero era cierto: mientras él fuera feliz, tú estarías bien. Tú harías lo imposible para que él pudiera hacer su vida, así no fuera al lado tuyo.

Te metes un cigarro a la boca y, como cada que lo haces, recuerdas que fumas gracias a Él. Sonríes en medio de la ironía, porque recientemente te enteraste que él lo dejó. ¿Y qué? Tú ya no dependes de lo que él haga o deje de hacer. Aspiras el humo y dejas que te llene, calmando un poco de la ansiedad que sientes al traer a tu mente aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

Te consuela saber que terminar fue lo mejor. En estos meses has podido disfrutar de tu juventud, has podido conocerte, te has dado cuenta de quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos, que no son pocos. Sin embargo, a pesar de saberte acompañada, en días como hoy solo quieres estar sola y recordarlo. Recordarlo desde el primer día, hace ya más de nueve años, cuando se hicieron novios siendo aún unos niños. Sabes que nunca podrás olvidarlo, porque fue la parte más importante de tu vida hasta ahora. De corazón deseas que esté bien, que ella no lo haga sufrir.

A veces, también, deseas que regrese. Que se dé cuenta que estaba equivocado y que tú eres el verdadero amor de su vida. Pero sabes que es imposible. Es simplemente que a veces te traiciona el corazón.

¿Aún lo amas? No tanto como antes, pero sabes que el sentimiento está ahí. El tiempo se ha encargado de irlo borrando, tal vez sin que tú misma te des cuenta. No haces nada para evitarlo; finalmente, debes dejarlo de amar.

Dejas la copa a un lado y tiras tu cabello hacia atrás. Sueltas el cigarrillo y dejas que caiga al vacío. Miras hacia el horizonte y te limpias las lágrimas del rostro. Ya ha sido suficiente dolor por hoy. Tomas tu teléfono celular y marcas el número de Tomoyo. Sabes que necesitas salir y ella siempre estará dispuesta a acompañarte. Lo ha hecho durante todos estos meses. No te ha dejado sola un instante y te ha prestado su hombro para que llores tanto como lo necesites.

—Sakura.

Sonríes ante el tono en el que te contesta. Sabes que está enojada contigo por haber huido del mundo durante el día, pero también sabes que está preocupada por ti.

—Lo siento, Tomoyo. Tenía que pasar un tiempo a solas.

—Lo sé.

Sonríes. Sabes que ella es la única persona que entiende cuando necesitas estos momentos contigo.

—¿Podemos salir un rato? No sé, ir a dar una vuelta al parque o algo. Necesito salir de aquí.

—Por supuesto. Nos vemos en el parque a las 10.

Cuelgas el teléfono y te das cuenta de que tienes poco tiempo para arreglarte. Corres al baño y te lavas la cara con fuerza, tratando de borrar el rastro que las lágrimas dejaron en tus mejillas. Te miras al espejo y, a pesar de todo, tu reflejo te dice que estarás bien. Lo sabes. Ya superaste lo más difícil, ahora es el momento de dejar que el tiempo haga su trabajo en tu vida y borre de una vez y para siempre aquel amor de infancia.

Tratas de vestirte lo mejor posible, necesitas sentirte hermosa. Te envuelves en un vestido negro que abraza tus curvas a la perfección. Te maquillas cuidadosamente y alisas tu cabello asegurándote de que quede impecable. Tomas tu bolso, te pones unos zapatos altos y sales dispuesta a retomar el ritmo de tu vida. No más lágrimas, al menos por un tiempo. Tal vez más adelante necesites desahogarte de nuevo, pero por el momento te sientes ligera, sin cargas. Podrías decir que te sientes casi feliz.

Tomas un taxi y en cuestión de minutos llegas al parque. Como es normal, siendo un sábado en la noche, hay muchas personas alrededor. Gran cantidad de parejas, pero eso ya no te afecta como antes. Miras los rostros de algunos y te permites, aunque sabes que no debes hacerlo, buscar en entre ellos el rostro de Shaoran. Te asustarás el día que lo encuentres, porque seguramente estará con ella. Y eso, Sakura, va a dolerte hasta la última fibra de tu ser.

—Qué linda estás hoy —Tomoyo te abraza y con ello te deja saber que cuentas con ella. No es que tú no lo sepas, es simplemente que ella necesita recordártelo.

—Tú también lo estás— le sonríes y comienzas a caminar a paso lento, disfrutando del clima y del lugar. Pronto están las dos riéndose por cualquier tontería y disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

—Consigámonos un par de tragos. Esta noche es de nosotras —Tomoyo sonríe y acelera el paso dirigiéndose a uno de los bares que hay alrededor del parque. Tú la sigues con la misma disposición y varias horas después acaban las dos con varios tragos en la cabeza.

—No te imaginas cuánto te quiero, Sakurita —tu amiga te aprieta las mejillas como si fueras una niña y tú solo atinas a hacer un puchero. El mundo te está dando vueltas, pero no te importa. Te sientes contenta.

Siguen caminando; no sabes ya cuántas veces le han dado la vuelta al mismo parque. No importa. Con el paso de las horas, estás regresando a tu estado de tranquilidad. Doblas la esquina y ves una cara familiar. Te asustas y miras a los lados de aquella persona, buscando algo que no está ahí.

Yamasaki te sonríe y tu respiras al darte cuenta de que Shaoran no está con él.

—Eh, ¡Sakura! —Yamasaki te abraza y tú le correspondes cordialmente, aunque te incomoda un poco sabiendo que él es amigo de Shaoran y no tuyo. Tomoyo también lo saluda y las dos nos quedamos paradas sin saber qué hacer.

—Takashi —Un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro se acerca y le entrega a Yamasaki una botella de cerveza. Tú no lo conoces de nada, pero parece que Tomoyo sí porque lo saluda de beso en la mejilla.

—¿Y cómo va todo, Sakura? —Yamasaki interrumpe tus pensamientos sobre su acompañante y te dispones a conversar con él un rato. Minutos después Tomoyo llama su atención sobre algo y te quedas mirándolos mientras hablan. Sigues incómoda, pero no importa. Te quedas en silencio esperando que tu amiga se desocupe para que ambas puedan seguir recorriendo el lugar.

—Qué mal educado es Yamasaki. No fue capaz de presentarnos —el hombre de cabello negro se acerca a ti y te sonríe.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sakura, ¿y tú?

—Mucho gusto, Sakura. Mi nombre es Mamoru, encantado de conocerte. —él extiende su mano hacia a ti y tú la recibes, apretándola suavemente.

Y entonces… es entonces que lo sientes. Tu estómago se revuelve y tus vellos se ponen de punta. El corazón te late a una velocidad impresionante.

¿Hace cuánto no sentías aquello? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que sentiste algo más que dolor recorrer tus venas? ¿Hace cuánto no te sientes viva?

Tus mejillas se tiñen de un tierno color rosa y retiras tu verde mirada. Sueltas rápidamente la mano ajena y te sientes súbitamente apenada. Quieres desaparecer en ese mismo instante.

—Me parece que se nos ha hecho tarde, Sakura. Debemos regresar a casa —Tomoyo te sonríe y ambas se disponen a despedirse de sus amigos.

—Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Sakura —Yamasaki te abraza y sabes que sus palabras son reales.

—Dale mis saludos a Chiharu. Dile que la recuerdo mucho, ¿sí? —Él asiente y procede a despedirse de Tomoyo.

—Es una pena que tengan que irse —La voz de Mamoru te estremece a tus espaldas y causa que tu corazón vuelva a acelerarse.

Te encoges de hombros y asientes y entonces él te abraza y te da un suave beso en la mejilla. Te quedas quieta, sintiendo el latir de tu corazón que parece querer salir de tu pecho.

—Espero volver a verte pronto, Sakura. —Asientes ante sus palabras y caminas alejándote con Tomoyo tras de ti.

—Espero que no te moleste que le haya dado tu número de celular a Mamoru —miras incrédulamente a tu amiga y niegas con la cabeza. Sabes que está loca y que haría lo que fuera por verte salir con alguien. Así que simplemente suspiras y le haces señas a un taxi que se acerca.

—Nos vemos pronto, Tomoyo. Gracias por todo —La abrazas y te subes al taxi torpemente, aún con los efectos del alcohol en tu mente. Pronto llegas a tu apartamento, entras y te quitas los zapatos. Miras a tu alrededor. Está hecho un desastre. Prefieres no pensar en eso y mejor irte a dormir, si quieres descansar así sea un poco.

Te tiras en tu cama y no te molestas en quitarte la ropa que llevas puesta. Cierras los ojos y antes de quedarte dormida escuchas tu celular sonar en tu mesa de noche. Lo tomas y ves la señal de un mensaje de texto. Lo abres pensando que es Tomoyo avisándote que llegó a su casa, pero te sorprendes al leer el mensaje.

"_¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos a tomar un café? Espero no ser atrevido. Que descanses. Mamoru"._

Otra vez el corazón te late aceleradamente. Sonríes. Decides seguir con tu vida.

"_Me encantaría. Nos vemos mañana. Descansa tú también"._

Dejas el celular en la mesa de noche y cierras los ojos de nuevo. Mañana, Sakura. Mañana será un nuevo día. Un día donde seguramente saldrá el sol.

**Notas de autora: **No hay mucho por decir. Es un escrito meramente personal. Perfectamente podemos cambiar el nombre "Sakura" por "Lunita" y daría lo mismo.

A veces escribir estas cosas ayuda a sacarse espinitas que están clavadas muy adentro.

Les agradezco muy especialmente no copiarlo. Es realmente muy personal.

Saludos.

_Abril 19 de 2011._


End file.
